i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Issei Todoroki
|color2 = |Name = Issei Todoroki |Kanji = 轟一誠 |Roumaji = Todoroki Issei |Aliases = Issei (Seiya, Kokoro, Futami, Takamichi, Ban, Tsubaki) Berserker (Eva) Issei-kun (Mutsuki, Toya, Kanata Minato, Kyosuke) Ichi-nii (Keiji) Todoroki (Akira, Raku) Issei-san (Li, Runa, Momosuke) |Image = Todoroki Isei Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Do you want to get beaten up? Don't touch me!" |Gender = Male |Age = 25 |BT = AB |Bday = May 5th |Height = 6'2" or 187 cm |Weight = 64 kg |Unit = |Position = Leader |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Mother Unnamed younger Brother |Hobby = Karate |FFood = Spicy Food |LFood = Apples |CV = Maeno Tomoaki }} Issei Todoroki (轟一誠 Todoroki Issei) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Lancelot, which was the sixth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description Issei has always been a troublesome child, and even now he still tends to hang out with bad guys. He doesn't like being alone, and so he is often seen with Futami Akabane and Takamichi Sanzenin, who have been together since high school. He usually lets his guard down when he's with Futami and Takamichi, but toward other people he actes quite menacingly. Because of the inseparable relationship between him and the producer, Issei talks to her with a greater sense of gentleness and lightness. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **"It's Todoroki Issei. Why do I have to introduce myself? It's irritating..." *''How did you become an idol?'' **"Tch! It was that bear's scheme... regardless of whoever it is, those who stood above me are all annoying." *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **"During high school, when I was lost in my thoughts at the rooftop, Futami appeared dragging Takamichi. They were chattering endlessly and were so annoying." Personality Issei is a man of short temper who is quick to start a fight and quick to end it. When he's irritated or dissatisfied he won't waste a second to give you a piece of his mind, having a sharp tongue at times. Although he is well into his twenties, his temperament still reflects those of his high school days. As often seen, when Issei is around people he is more familiar with, his mood softens up and occasionally he'll say something compassionate or make a joke- but one should still be prepared to hear an insult. Profile Story Appearance General Appearance = Issei is a well-built man of tall stature. He has long, shoulder length, salmon colored hair and yellow eyes with tanned skin. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = To Be Added. - SR Card = To Be Added. - UR Card = To Be Added. - LE Card= To Be Added. - GR Card= To Be Added. }} |-| Specials = - UR Card= To Be Added. }} - Furious Heaven = - GR Card = To Be Added. }} - X'mas Scout = - GR Card= To be added }} }} }} Lines |Scout = Don't slow me down. |Idolizing = No one can stop me now. |Reg1 = You, why are you always by my side... So annoying. |Reg2 = I want to eat something spicy... Want to eat it together? |Reg3 = Futami! You left the apples here despite knowing that I can't eat them, right!? |Reg4 = Teasing Takamichi is pretty interesting, y'know? |Reg5 = Lancelot. This is our name. I quite like it, y'know? |Reg6 = My name is Todoroki Issei. Don't get close to me without any purpose. |Reg7 = People who leave in the middle of things when they actually started something better go down and sink. |Reg8 = I haven't approved of you as a producer that'll help me mature up. |Reg9 = Don't you feel bored staying by my side all these years? Aren't you a weird one... |Reg10 = What are you worrying about? Don't make me worried! |Jul1 = The weather becomes hot all of sudden. If we're not careful, we might get heatstroke. |Jul2 = I don't really like a crowded place, but if you'd like to watch fireworks then I'll accompany you. |Aug1 = Moving my body around is really the best feeling. Hey, I'm going to swim so come with me! |Aug2 = Don't put on such slovenly look! You'll get surrounded by those bastards! |Sep1 = The moon's rabbit? You believe in such childish lies? Well it's fine I guess.... |Sep2 = Once the season changed, the pollen came out intensely. If we're not careful then we'll get sick right away. |Oct1 = I've come for pastries. C'mon, hand them all over! |Oct2 = It's gotten a bit cold. Be more careful of the wind from now on. |Nov1 = If you feel that cold, I'll become your sparring partner so get some workout done! |Nov2 = We need to eat spicy stuffs precisely because the weather's cold, right? |Dec1 = This year I've troubled you! ...I'll count on you for next year too. |Dec2 = Snow...huh....I feel like drinking alone in a bar today. |Jan1 = Hey! Get out of the kotatsu! If it's cold then move! |Jan2 = So it's new year huh. It's went by in the blink of an eye. Well, best regards for this year too. |Feb1= Chocolate? To me? ...Well, I will take it |Feb2= Come on! I'll throw beans with all my power so don't try to run away! |Download = Sorry, but wait a bit longer. |Story = Choose a story that you like! |Main1 = Choose a chapter that you like! |Main2 = This one's fine, isn't it? |Love1 = This one's fine, isn't it? |Love2 = You have some guts... |Shop = If it's the shop, it's over here. |Purchase = Choose what you want to buy already. |Friend = What's so fun about looking at information about your friends? |Other = Come here if something happens. |Start1 = Now, let's do it with style! |Skill1A = Bring it on! |Skill1B = Oraoraa! What's the matter!? |Skill1C = We'll settle it with this! |Clear1 = See, you can do it if you try! |Affection1 = Can't be helped then. I'll take it. |Start2 = Follow after me! |Skill2A = How about this? |Skill2B = Ora! Louder voices! (?) |Skill2C = Oraa! Get a grip! |Clear2 = Don't make merry over something like this! |Affection2 = No good, no good! This is not enough at all! |Start3 = Don't get discouraged! |Skill3A = Don't underestimate me! |Skill3B = Not yet! |Skill3C = Ora! Let's go! |Clear3 = Not yet! Aim for the top! |Affection3 = I'll compliment you just this once! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts * He is in second generation. * Type he likes: A courageous girl * He likes to make silver accessories as a hobby. Category:Lancelot Category:Issei Todoroki Category:Second Generation